The present disclosure relates to an actuator device, a liquid ejector, and a connection structure for connecting a plurality of first contacts and a plurality of second contacts of a wire member to each other.
There is known a liquid ejector including: a passage definer having pressure chambers respectively communicating with nozzles; and a piezoelectric actuator configured to apply ejection energy to ink in the pressure chambers.
The piezoelectric actuator includes piezoelectric elements respectively corresponding to the pressure chambers. Contacts are drawn out from individual electrodes of the respective piezoelectric elements and arranged in a row at an end portion of the actuator. A wire member (a flexible cable) is joined to the end portion of the actuator with non-conductive adhesive (e.g., NCP) in a state in which the contacts disposed on the actuator and contacts disposed on the wire member are respectively in contact with each other.
A plurality of grooves are formed in the end portion of the actuator at a region at which the wire member is joined to the actuator. These grooves extend in a direction in which the contacts are arranged. These grooves form protrusions and recesses on and in each of the contacts. The protrusions and recesses are arranged alternately in a direction orthogonal to the arrangement direction. In this construction, when the wire member is joined to the actuator with the non-conductive adhesive, the adhesive is hardened with its portion located in the recesses. This hardening increases a joining force between the contacts disposed on the actuator and the contacts disposed on the wire member.